camp_makawanafandomcom-20200214-history
A.T.
Athena Taylor "A.T" Waters,' labeled' The Gangsta, was a camper on Camp Makawana, where she was a member of the New Orleans Biography A dancer with passion, A.T. has always been judged by who he hanged out with, the motto being "Tell me who you hang out with, and I'll tell you who you are." The deal is that A.T. always hangs out with the hot and dangerous people, so they assume A.T. is just like them, which she isn't. A.T. tries not lot let this affect her though, and she always keeps on a smile and dances like no one's business. But don't get the wrong idea. Lots of people have had a series of scratches and even scars after having a fight with this girl. Audition Tape A.T.: *dancing on a tabletop* WOOT! Sup Total Drama hoes? Name's Athena Taylor, but call me A.T. *does a turn and everyone at the party starts cheering for her and whistling at her* Okay, I KNOW what you guys are thinking: 'OMG this girl is a major slut.' But believe me, I can be very charismatic and kind, it's just that people don't seem to want to get to know me better. But now they will once I make it to your show! Come on, peeps, this can be my big break! I'll be your best friend if you put me in! *laughs a bit and turns off the camera* Interview What’s your best quality? My personality and dancing skills! What do people think of you? Girl's got swag Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Rap *I really like Red and Grey *Step Up 3. The moves and plot were a total win. *Anything that's not in the Food Pyramid REBEL! Describe your craziest dream. Me and a bunch of white boys got lost in the forest. Why is it that when shit gets scurry and we need to stick together, WHITE Americans decide to split up? Anything your allergic to? Any fruit that has orange on it. Best memory from childhood? When I beated that goody-goody in the Spelling Bee. Bitch got owned. When you where a kid, what did you want to be when you grew up? A teacher........I was such a white trash back then.... Most embarrassing moment at school? This bitch threw all the punch at me and everyone started laughing and that hoe I was dancing with took a picture and posted it on Tweeter. But atleast I got dem to get outa mah face. What kind of Vactions do you like Anything that can involve dancing! Ten years from now what are you doing? Be a DJ for this radical party at the Palm Tree hotel. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? There IS this guy named Aaron who seems to have the guds. I'd take them to a club and start sippin that bub with him. Would you rather be hated or forgotten? Hated. I can handle haters. Haters gonna hate! It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Tell the person who cause it to GET OUTA MAH FACE See Also Category:Contestants Category:Females